


What If...

by JustAnotherFanGirl1993



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFanGirl1993/pseuds/JustAnotherFanGirl1993





	What If...

The world of SVTFOE belongs to Daron Nefcy

You can find my Tumblr page here: [JustAnotherFanGirl1993](https://justanotherfangirl1993.tumblr.com/)

You can find Sasyus's Tumblr page here: [Sasyus](https://sasyus.tumblr.com/)

* * *

The words in italics is what she thinks.

_Is it really necessary?_ the young woman thinks while she is sitting on the edge of the mattress of her… their bedroom.

It is the middle of the night but the celebrations of the wedding of the century keep going in the country.

The young woman in question is the young Queen Agnara and today she married her long time fiancé Lord Muno.

Even if they were engaged for a long time they never met once. Today was the first time they met each other, and it was awkward…

She groans once again as the music which is being played by the orchestra outside in the garden.

She can hear the music since the French door leading to the balcony is open.

If she can hear them then they can hear them doing…

_Oh my Gods!_ she thinks feeling her face burning from the embarrassment.

She stands up and begins to walk in the room trying to calm down.

_I’m going to have a panic attack_.

The reason why she is so nervous is simple. Well, every single woman on their first night with their husband is nervous since they don’t know what’s going to happen…

Well, she isn’t that ignorant… she knows how babies are made, yes. But the feeling? What a woman feel when she becomes one with a man?

All she heard from her mother was that the woman feels pain when the man enters her for the first time…

She shivers just thinking about it, clutching on her white night robe. Under it she wears nothing but a pair of white panties and white bra.

_What is he going to think when he will see me naked?_ she thinks while she watches her reflection in the mirror.

She knows that her body looks differently from other women. She is a curvy woman and she loves, always loved her body… but that morning, when she saw Muno waiting for her at the end of the aisle, she felt like she wasn’t perfect.

And for all the ceremony she felt his eyes on her…

_For sure he was thinking I’m fat_ … _maybe I should have listened to my mother_.

The Queen Mother, who unfortunately passed away last year, had always criticized everything she did.

Not only her, but even all the noble women.

“Don’t eat too much” “Don’t sit like that” “Why don’t you behave like a lady?” “What kind of Queen you’ll be if you don’t listen to me?” was what her mother told her.

“What kind of Queen she will be if she only eats?” “Her future husband will surely cheat on her!” “I heard that her mother told her to be more a lady.” “Geez, what woman likes to ride horses?” “She’s more a man than a woman!” was what those snakes told about her.

But she had her little revenge: as soon as she became Queen she ordered all of them to leave the palace.

_I shouldn’t think about this right now…_

Her body tenses when behind her she hears the doors opening. From the mirror she watches as her husband walks in.

_Gods he is beautiful…_

Muno wears a black night robe and under it he wears just a pair of black pants… she can see the muscles of his chest...

“Good evening, Agnara.” he says when he finally spots her.

She swallows hard as she turns around to face him.

Now the tension is clear as she approaches him. She can’t even speak! She barely looks him in his eyes!

“My lady?”

She slowly looks up, looking to his beautiful and bright violet eyes. They are so shiny that she can see her reflection…

_Does he see me as I see me in his eyes?_

But at least his sweet smile calms her down.

But when she remembers what they should do in this moment her body tenses up.

_At least he knows what to do…_

During this months of preparation of their wedding she heard a lot of rumors about him. She heard that a lot of women fell on his feet. She even heard that a young girl years ago had his son but he didn’t accepted the baby.

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?” he asked her caressing her arm.

She shivers at his touch. He is so gentle…

She nods while she hides her face from his eyes. She doesn’t want him to see her blushing.

“Why don’t we go out and walk? It’s a beautiful night, don’t you think?”

She turns around towards the window and yes, outside, high in the sky, the full moon shines the earth.

“It would be lovely…” she says keeping on looking at the moon.

“Let’s go then.”

Ten minutes was enough for him to calm her down.

_He has the power to let me forget all the bad things…_

They are walking side by side, talking about their lives so they can know each other.

“I’m a shape shifter.” she says out of nowhere.

“Really?” he asks amazed “I thought it was a rumor!”

“No, no… it’s true. I can change the size of my body.” Agnara says as she looks down embarrassed.

Since she didn’t hear an answer she looks up just to see Muno looking up and down her body, which makes her tensed up.

“Amazing…”

Her eyes widens. Did she hear him right?

She doesn’t have the courage to say more, so she just stays silent and listens to the cicadas singing.

Near the bushes of the royal garden she can see the fireflies! It’s been ages since the last time she saw them.

“I’m sure that you heard rumors about me too.” she hears him saying.

“What kind of rumors?”

“About me being a womanizer.”

Her eyes widens again.

_Oh my Gods this is embarrassing!_

“Yes… I heard them…”

“Well, I’m afraid to tell you that nothing about that is true. And I’m not saying so just to saving my ass…”

At this she lets out a laugh. No one ever said something like that in front of him. The only one time she heard someone swearing was one of the guards who hurt himself…

She looks up at him since he stopped talking and caught him looking at her with amazement in his eyes.

“You’re beautiful when you smile…”

She can feel her face burning “This is the first time someone praises me…” she confesses.

“Really? How this is possible?”

Agnara shrugs her shoulders “Well, I’m not like the other women…”

“What do you mean? I have eyes, you’re like any other woman in this world!”

She is getting antsy “You said you have eyes. Then you don’t see what I see?”

At this she removes her night robes, revealing him her almost naked body.

“I’m not like all those women you’ve been with! My breast and my hips are wider than all my maids! And my belly isn’t flat! I’m not perfect!”

She can feel the tears in her eyes which are threatening to fall…

_Not now. I can’t cry now!_

He is looking at her with grave in his eyes.

_No… oh no… what did I do?_

She understands that she made a mistake. She wants to turn around and run away as fast as she can.

She looks down at her feet, freeing the tears from their cage.

_Now he will think that I’m disgusting…_

Instead of saying something vile she is surprised to see him kneeling on the grass to pick up her night robe and places it on her shoulder.

“Do not, ever again, think that you’re not perfect.” he says as he places a hand under her chin so she can look him in his eyes “I don’t know who told you this vile things about your body, your majesty, but rest assured that I don’t find you repulsive. Actually, I find you attractive. A lot, to tell you the truth.”

“Y-You’re not telling me this because you pity me...”

“Absolutely not, Agnara. To me, you’re beautiful. And, if I may say, I think I wouldn’t find you attractive as I do now if you were thinner.”

Agnara clutches onto her night robe trying to stop crying.

“Do you want to go back in?” he asks.

“N-No… I don’t want to go back…”

“As you wish.”

For the rest of the walk they stay silent, listening to their steps on the grass.

Occasionally she feels his fingers brushing against her arm or her hand.

“Can I ask you a question?” she asks looking up at him.

“Of course you can. Tell me everything you want.”

“Does… does it hurt? I mean, does it hurt the first time?”

Even she can feels the embarrassment from her voice.

They both stop walking just to look in their eyes. On his face now there’s a sympathetic smile.

“I’m afraid I can’t answer this question.”

“Don’t worry.”

Just now she realizes that they reached the end of the garden. Around them there are flowers and fireflies.

Just like a love story…

From where they are she can still hearing the orchestra playing classic music.

“I know this song.” she hears him saying.

Agnara turns around to see him extending his hand towards her, asking silently to dance with him.

“I-I’m not a good dancer…”

“Me neither…” he assures her.

_Why I’m so attracted to this man? I barely know him…_ she thinks while they slow dance under the stars and moon.

As time passes by their dance slowly changes as their bodies get close…

_I can feel the heat of his body…_ she thinks as she can’t stop to look into his eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” he softly asks her.

_At your lips against mines_ “A lot of things…”

When the dance ends he bows down and kisses her hand.

Agnara smiles amused “You’re such a gentleman.”

“Just when it is necessary, my lady. On other occasions I’m not.”

Her face reddens as she sees the smirk on his face.

_Did he really say that?_ she thinks as his hands slowly caresses her arm until it reaches her shoulder.

He lets fall the shoulder strap of her night robe.

“W-What are you doing?” she asks shocked by his manners.

Muno places soft kiss on her shoulder until his mouth reaches the crook of her neck, biting the soft skin and making her yelp in surprise.

She doesn’t find it creepy or disgusting… she incredibly finds it… arousing… he is turning her on!

“This is how I woo a lady… Agnara…” he whispers in her hear.

His hot breath makes her shake her body in excitement.

His hands slowly descend towards her back until they reach her backside and squeeze it.

She yelps again but doesn’t try to move away from him…

_Gods I like it…_ she thinks closing her eyes and feeling all this new emotions.

“I want to kiss you…” Muno tells her as he picks her up on his arms.

Unexpectedly for both of them this time is Agnara to move first: as her face gets close to his the Queen closes her eyes, and when their lips finally touch they both let out a sigh.

She lets out a deep breath as she looks at Muno’s eyes.

After that kiss they both agreed to get back at the palace, and when they finally reached their room her nervousness came back.

“If you want we can wait. There’s no one who’s forcing us to do it tonight.” he says as he looks at her.

Her groom is sitting on the edge of their bed, just like her hours before.

“I want to…” she whispers unsure if he heard her.

But, still, she doesn’t want him to see her body.

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want you to see my body.”

“Agnara, you showed your body to me before, remember? And besides…” he says as he stands up to approach her “… I already told you. I find you very attractive.”

She closes her eyes as her night robe fells to the floor. She can feel her heart beat accelerates as the seconds passes by.

“Why don’t you open your beautiful eyes?” he asks her.

She does as he asked her and…

_Oh my Gods!_ she screams internally.

He too, like her, took off his night robe AND his pants, and now he is in front of her with just his boxers on.

She can’t keep her eyes off of his body.

“Do you like what you see?” he asks her smirking.

The only thing she can do is nodding since she can’t elaborate words.

He invites her to follow him to the bed and once there he helps her to lie down.

“I can’t tell you to not be nervous…” he tells her as he positions over her “…since this is your first time. But I can tell you that I won’t hurt you. I promise that I’ll always be gentle with you…”

She smiles at him as some tears form in her eyes.

They kiss again, and like before this is a sweet kiss full of love, passion, lust and desire.

He is the first to break the kiss, just to place another one on her forehead.

“You’re so beautiful…” he says caressing her hip.

She lets him remove her bra and her panties until she is naked under him.

“So perfect…” he says praising her body.

She feels like a Goddess as he begin to worship her. Not just her body, but all of her.

She suddenly wakes up the next morning, outside the sun is high in the sky.

_I overslept!_ she thinks trying to sit up… but someone won’t let her do it.

She looks at her left and sees Muno who is sleeping peacefully next to her. His arm is placed over her bare chest.

“Muno…” she says shaking his body “Muno… I must get up!”

He opens his eyes murmuring something she can’t understand.

“I’m sorry...” she says caressing his face.

“It’s your day… why can’t you stay in bed?”

“I have a Kingdom to rule.”

He lets out a sigh before letting her go.

“I wanted to stay in bed with you…”

“I’m sorry…” she says again.

She sits down and ready to get up but his arms stop her in her tracks. But what shocks her the most is his kiss being placed on her lower back.

Needless to say that that is the reason why the Queen decided that she was going to spend the rest of the day in their bedroom.


End file.
